


Mommy?

by Caresklaus



Series: Domestic Klaroline [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Children, Domestic Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Parenthood, Werewolf Klaus Mikaelson, What Have I Done, Witch Caroline Forbes, Wolf Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caresklaus/pseuds/Caresklaus
Summary: Did I really come out of your private part, Mommy?





	Mommy?

They were in the living room, the three of them, all gathered around for movie night.

Klaus was on the sofa with Caroline bundled in his arms as Liam did his own thing on the floor.

"Mommy?" Liam called from the floor where he was currently coloring.

"Yes, baby?" her eyes were closed, head bent to the side as Klaus nibbled on her earlobe.

"At school Theo said I came out of your private part when I was born. Is that true?"

That was enough to ruin and growing libido between the two adults. Caroline's eyes snapped open and she frowned down at Liam.

Klaus was holding back laughter.

"Sweetie...what did you just say?"

"I tried to tell Theo that is wasn't true because it would hurt a lot if a baby came out someone's private part. And I would never hurt you."

Her mouth slid open and she stared at her son with so much love and admiration, Klaus was positive she just spontaneously combust if Liam kept going with his cute little statements.

Klaus watched as Caroline turned to him and he could tell by the look on her face that she was at a lost for what to do.

"I'll support whatever it is you decide to tell him", he whispered.

They had decided a long time ago, well before Liam hit the age of 6, that they would spilt a lot of the awkward conversations that may or may not happen.

While Caroline would be stuck with questions like:

 _Where do babies come from?, Will daddy have a baby too?, Where does the sun go when it's dark?_ and _How does Santa Claus get in when there's no chimney?_

Klaus would be left to answer questions like:

 _Daddy, what are the weird lumps underneath my willy?, Why do I have to eat veggies when you don't?, Since your eyes are blue does that mean everything you see is blue?_ and _Daddy, why can't I watch you poop?_

It was a system that was actually working out quite well, so far.

Caroline took a moment before nodding and sliding onto the floor where Liam was still coloring.

"Baby, can you look at me?" when he put his things to the side and faced her, she spoke again. "Yes, when I gave birth to you, you came out of my private part."

Both Klaus and Caroline watched as his brows furrowed together.

"B-but..didn't that hurt Mommy?"

She winced at the look of horror on his face.

"Well..y-yes it did, baby. It hurt quite a bit."

They both watched as Liam just sat there and took in all the information he just been given.

"So..I did hurt you?" his lower lip was puffed out a bit and his eyes were watering.

"Oh, baby, that wasn't your fault. You didn't hurt me, you made me happy."

There was a long pause again before Liam looked from his Mother to his Father. "Promise?"

Klaus slid down onto the floor with his family and pulled them into a hug "Promise." they both said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> The thought for this just appeared out of no where. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
